


With Interest

by chartreuseian



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseian/pseuds/chartreuseian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola's unpaid debts are starting to come back to haunt him. Or at the very least, mess with Helen's holiday plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts).



> I am slack. Elysandra gave me this prompt WEEKS ago and, well, I am slack. Sorry!

It was _supposed_ to be a holiday. It was _supposed_ to be relaxing. The only reason she'd bought Nikola along was because, well, he had his uses, to be frank. And for the most part, he didn't kiss and tell (he hadn't, for example, gloated about what they'd done after his glorious return to vampirism to her team). Despite the innuendo and the groping and the inappropriate kissing, he was, in fact, a rather ideal sexual partner capable of holding his tongue, all puns aside.  
  
But this was supposed to be relaxing. It was supposed to be her holiday. That was what Will had said, anyway. She, apparently, was a little uptight. And snappy. And so she was pretending this was a holiday rather than dwelling on the numerous ways in which she could make her protégés life entirely hellish on her return.  
  
And so she hadn't argued when Nikola had tagged along. A weeks forced seclusion was far less frustrating if she had a vampire to vent her frustrations on.  
  
Theoretically.  
  
But now, as she stood at the front desk of her absolute favourite hotel in Peru, she was beginning to see the problem with her plan. She'd forgotten to factor Nikola himself into the equation.  
  
And Nikola just had a knack for ruining her plans.   
  
They'd been rubbing along nicely so far, the time on the plane giving her opportunity to flirt with him over the rim of a wine glass which had left her feeling pleasantly giddy and just a little juvenile.  
  
Her good mood hadn't begun to evaporate until the sharp eyed woman standing behind the desk had scrutinized Nikola for a few moments longer than socially acceptable before trotting off to 'check something with ze 'otel management'. Helen hadn't even had enough time to round on Nikola for the way he was letting his fingers ghost across the inside of her arm before the woman returned with a fellow who was supposedly her supervisor who's face bore a greedy smirk.   
  
If Helen had been paying closer attention, she would have noticed Nikola shrinking back somewhat as he muttered a curse beneath his breath.  
  
As it was, she turned her most pleasant smile towards the approaching pair.  
  
Is something the matter? she asked serenely in her very best English-y accent. Even on holiday, her instinct kicked in. Dumb tourist was a far safer role to play given that she was technically a dead woman (Nikola had even attended the memorial service).   
  
“Not for you, madam,” the man said with a courteous little bow for her. “But we must ask your friend to accompany us for a moment to settle his accounts.”  
  
“Accounts?” Helen echoed suspiciously. This time she heard it when Nikola swore under his breath.  
  
“He has an unsettled account,” the man said, not taking his eyes from where Nikola lingered behind her right shoulder. “Unfortunately, due to its size, I must insist upon the immediate commencement of payment. If you would, Doctor Magnus," he continued.  
  
“Excuse me?” Helen said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
“I am sorry to intrude upon your holiday but I simply must speak with Doctor Magnus, madam.”  
  
It took Helen one very long minute to understand the implication of what had been said. When she turned to Nikola, he at least had the sense to look somewhat apologetic.

“I really must insist,” the man said again. “I would very much hate to call the authorities.”

At that, Helen turned back to the young lady who had greeted them and this man lacing threat through his tone. She let one eyebrow arch high before carefully flicking a dark curl of hair back over her shoulder. Clasping her hands in front of her, she remained perfectly silent, allowing the man to look her over once before shrinking back ever so slightly.

Her message sent, Helen relaxed just a little, shaking off the thoughts her protective streak had stirred up.

“I’m sure we can resolve this,” Nikola said, surprisingly weak in his affirmation. “Just a misunderstanding.”

The other man scoffed, his cheeks pinking with pleasure as he found his bluster again. “I am afraid that is not the case, Doctor Magnus.”

“ _I_ am Doctor Magnus,” Helen put in, rolling her eyes. “I... I feel my friend here decided a-“

“I only took her name in an informal sense,” Nikola cut in, stepping up to Helen’s side. “An inside joke, if you will. A promise made in the first flush of matrimony.”

It was a terribly good thing her gun was safely stowed deep within her luggage.

“Regardless,” the hotel manager huffed, “your debt must be addressed.”

“Would now be a bad time to admit to being broke?” Nikola replied, giving the other man a wide grin.

Apparently his joke was not well received.

Out of the corner of her eye Helen could see the two security guards smoothly meandering towards the single exit.

“How much is the debt?” Helen asked, suddenly weary.

“$29,543,” he said. “And thirteen cents.”

“American,” the young woman put in beside him.

With a deep breath, Helen closed her eyes.

“I don’t suppose you’ll take a cheque?”

* * *

 

“I cannot believe you,” Helen hissed as she strode into the luxury condo they’d rented. Nikola thought it best to hang back a few steps, no matter how strikingly hot he found Helen’s current frame of mind.

No one did hot and angry like she did.

“Almost thirty thousand dollars worth of debt! And you what, just walked out of here one morning? What kind of irresponsible, childish-“

“In my defence, it was three years ago and they never managed to track me down. I feel that demonstrates a startling lack of willpower and commitment when it comes to bringing a rouge such as myself to justice.”

Helen’s eyes flashed dangerously and it went straight to his groin.

Damn, he was so screwed.

“You will pay back every, single, cent,” she ground out. “The second we arrive home, I expect you to commence transferring whatever funds you have to me. This will not simply be forgotten, Nikola. Not ever.”

“Your memory is not what it was,” he taunted, keeping one eye on the suitcase sitting just out of her reach. People would ask questions if the gun shots started.

“And you wonder why I won’t let you manage your own accounts,” she said with a scornful shake of her head. Helen crossed her arms beneath her rather generous bosom (score) and cocked her head at him, obviously waiting for him to try and mount a defence.

Instead, he merely grinned and sauntered forwards. He watched as her eyes skittered across his body, lingering in all the right spots and his grin widened.

Oh, he’d missed this.

“You are beyond compare,” she said, her voice taking on that husky quality that made his blood sing. “Absolutely unbelievable.”

“I’m surprised you remember,” he purred. “Given how long it has been.”

Her eyes narrowed and she stalked across the room until they were standing chest to chest. He traced his tongue over the tips of his teeth, enjoying the play of heat from her body as she tried to glare him down, hands on hips.

“You will repay me, Nikola,” she breathed.

“More than happy to.”

His grin only emphasised his tone and Nikola watched as Helen’s eyes again flashed with a bolt of arousal that made her heart rate spike. It was oh so satisfying to watch her anger melt into something far more malleable and suitable for his own needs.

For a moment, they both paused, the air heavy between them as Nikola had to work to resist throwing himself at her until they fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Just when he thought he might very well give in, Helen gave him a dastardly smile before turning and walking away.

“Undress,” she said, her tone leaving him no choice but to obey. It was strange, he mused, how in the blink of an eye he could turn from the pursuer to the subservient lover, more than willing to kneel before such a goddess as Helen Magnus.

Well, not so strange, really. It wasn’t as if she allowed him sex on any kind of a regular basis. And genius or no, he took what he was given.

Nikola tried, as best he could, to undress with some sort of dignity but as Helen’s eyes continued to slip across his body, he grew almost too eager, his fingers shaking as his arousal grew.

For her part, Helen merely removed her light cotton jacket, letting it drape across the chaise lounge by the door. She stepped out of the cream pumps that had been driving him to distraction all afternoon casually while absently plucking the silver clasp from her hair, letting it cascade across her shoulders. Nikola wanted nothing more than to bury his hands in that hair, to hold her close as he inhaled all he could of her but he was smarter than that. This game was constructed entirely of her rules and if he broke them, the punishment was not the kind he enjoyed enduring.

So instead he waited, breathing heavily, naked as the day he was born and almost embarrassingly hard. Helen paused for a moment, her eyes lingering on his erection before she set her lips in a small moue of displeasure.

“Kneel.”

Nikola swallowed, nodded once, and obeyed. Gone were the snarky come backs, wit evaporating as she moved across the room towards him, hips mesmerising in their sway.

Helen paused in front of him, one hand gently touching his hair before trailing down to his cheek. She let one fingertip rest against the corner of his jaw, pressing slightly to get him to turn his head. Nikola was sure she was completely aware just what directing his gaze to the bed did to his self control.

He sighed (much to his embarrassment) as she walked towards the bed, breaking contact with him though he never let his eyes leave her. Some part of him still wondered what God had granted him this miracle; to have incurred her wrath yet be given such a prize was beyond comprehension. If there was a catch, he would gladly take it too.

Helen sat gracefully on the edge of the bed, shaking the hair off of her shoulders as the setting sun streamed in through the large glass doors that led to their private balcony. No technician of electricity (not even himself) could have mimicked that backlighting and the effect it had. She looked like some heavenly temptress, sent by the Gods to test a mortal’s strength.

Nikola had the feeling he was about to fail his test rather spectacularly.

Slowly, Helen leaned back, planting her hands behind her and locking her elbows before widening her legs to him. She said nothing and she didn’t need to. Genius that he was, Nikola crawled towards her, desperate and needy as the gesture was. Her hips shifted forward on the bed as he neared, a small smile playing on her lips but, as Nikola’s hands landed on her thighs, the shiver she couldn’t quite hide gave him just enough of an ego boost to forget about the indignity of kneeling once more.

Hastily, he pushed at the silky fabric of her summery dress until he could expose skin even more silky. Helen shifted her hips towards him and he looked up just in time to see her sweet little tongue dart out to wet her bottom lip.

Swallowing his groan (and pride), Nikola leaned in, letting the scent of her wash over his senses. His body was already thrumming with arousal but, well, if it were possible, he would have died at the sight that awaited him.

Apparently, Helen, kinkier than most would give her credit for, had disposed of her underwear at some point during their travels. He had a thousand sharp comments for her but they were lost between her legs as he let his tongue talk for him.

Her reaction was instantaneous and immensely gratifying.

An eager hand slid into his hair, pressing his mouth firmly against her sex as her legs widened while a desperate gasp echoed around the room that Nikola barely heard over the pounding of his own heartbeat. It had been far too long since he’d had Helen at his mercy like this and, while he wanted to draw it out, the sharp drag of her nails across his scalp had his tongue moving inside her with not nearly as much finesse as he’d have preferred. Not that Helen seemed to mind.

Her cries were growing in pitch with each stroke of his tongue, her body clenching each time he pulled away and, as he let his teeth graze her clit, she let out the most brilliant choked scream of pleasure that Nikola thought he may just come on the spot.

Somehow he managed to control himself, bringing a hand up to push at Helen until she shifted her hips, giving him further access to what he most desired. He let one hand drift up her chest, pushing aside the soft fabric of her dress until he could close his fingers around one, taught nipple. Helen’s legs spasmed as he tweaked her nipple, one heel coming down just a touch too hard between his shoulder blades but hearing Helen let loose a dark curse made him redouble his efforts.

“By God,” she huffed, her hand swatting away Nikola’s from where it lay on her breast, tilting her hips towards him and he needed no more invitation.

One hand holding her hips in place, Nikola bought his other hand down, stroking over her swollen clit gently enough to make her shiver before letting two long fingers sink into her.

Lips closing over her clit, Nikola looked up, unable to resist a grin at the dishevelled woman above him. He was certain he could spend the better part of his life pleasuring this woman, if only she’d let him.

And to that end, Nikola worked his very best to bring her as close to a screaming, shuddering climax as he could manage. And she was getting close. He could feel it in each tightening of her body around his invading fingers as her pants grew more laboured.

So he stopped.

Her reaction was, again, instantaneous though gratifying wasn’t Nikola’s first thought. Her heel came down on the middle of his back. Hard.

“Finish it, Nikola,” she hissed at him, her nails digging in with enough force to draw blood. He hissed, grimacing in pain despite the urge to grin.

“All in good time,” he ground out, winking at her. Helen’s eyes were a deeper blue than he could ever remember seeing them, the potent combination of anger and arousal enough to tempt Nikola into just a touch more goading. “The room is paid for in advance, remember?”

The manager had decided that their stay should not be indefinite, for reasons Nikola didn’t care to understand.

Helen’s tug on his hair was none too kind.

“Deep breath, darling,” he cooed. “You know I’ll look after you in the end.”

“I have a gun, Nikola,” she spat. “And restraints. Don’t make me use them.”

He was going to protest, or at the very least give her a tongue-lashing (puns aside) but there was something in her expression coupled with his own, rather restrained arousal that had him complying with her demands.

Closing his lips around her clit, he sucked hard, pressing his fingers into and releasing the tiniest spark of electricity and she was done for. The way she called his name in that husky, lust soaked little voice had his body humming in pleasure and more desperate than other to be inside her.

He drew it out as long as he could manage, working her until she started to twitch and the hand on the back of his head was pulling rather than pushing. With a grin completely deserved, Nikola pulled back and licked his lips.

“Well,” Helen sighed, a smile playing on her lips. Clearing her throat, she looked at him from under her lashes and Nikola’s heart (curse the damn traitor) started to grow, well, warm. And not with post-coital glow, unfortunately. He felt... soft. Which was entirely stupid but sitting between her legs, the evidence of her orgasm lingering on his tongue, he was growing... warm. There was no other way to explain it.

And so, following the newly unfolding warmth in his chest, Nikola rose up on his knees, reaching for Helen’s waist.

She was ready for him, though, pushing away his hands with a casual roll of her eyes that made Nikola’s gooey, warm, softness solidify somewhat into the more pure, more logical breed of arousal he was used to dealing with.

“Off,” she said, raising a long, creamy leg until she could push at his shoulder with her foot. He resisted until her foot became more insistent so that he fell back on his ass with an ungraceful little ‘hmph’.

“Now, Helen,” he tried.

“I’m going to find the spa,” she replied, standing up and smoothing the fabric of her skirt back down before flicking her hair back over a shoulder. Her cheeks were dusted with the softest pink, eyes a twinkling dark blue incited by a combination of arousal and adrenaline and Nikola needed her.

“Helen,” he purred, pushing up from the floor to stand before her.

“Nikola,” she replied, her tone clipped and disapproving.

He let his hands skim down her exposed arms, a thumb drifting across the sensitive skin in the crook of her elbow.

Helen smiled the kind of smile he always strove to draw from her, walking them backwards. He could see the bed approaching and, while he was certain she was up to _something_ , he was not prepared for her to spin them, forcing him back onto the bed.

He fell, arms thrown wide, onto the softness of the bed with closed eyes.

When he opened them, however, it was not to watch Helen straddle him. Or take off her dress. Or even to watch her reach for his neglected erection.

She was putting her shoes back on. And grabbing her sunglasses. And a pretty yellow scarf from the top of her handbag.

“Helen?”

He pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“Spa, remember?” she said over her shoulder, fiddling with her hair in the mirror.

“But... I...”

At that she smiled and turned back to him.

“You can’t just leave me like this,” he cried, gesturing wildly at what he was starting to see as the lost battle.

One side of her lips quirked up.

“Helen!”

“I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

“Helen, be reasonable.”

“I’m being perfectly reasonable.”

“Helen.”

“Nikola.”

“I want you.”

“And I want my $30,000 back.”

“Oh, not that again. I thought we were past this.”

She merely rolled her eyes.

“Come back to bed, Helen.”

“I expect you to pay back every cent the moment we arrive home.”

“Can’t we just forget about that?”

“And in the meantime, think of this,” she gestured towards him, “as an interest payment,” she purred, turning to the door.

“Helen!”

The solid sound of the door closing behind her was his only response.

Falling back to the bed with a heavy sigh, Nikola was suddenly overcome by a terrifying thought.

Interest payments were usually rather numerous, weren’t they?


End file.
